


My Little Princess

by SatansHarlot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansHarlot/pseuds/SatansHarlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would do anything to keep his little princess happy so when the idea of letting the rest of the boys have fun with him came up; he wasn't about to deny him of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, I got the prompt on Tumblr and it's almost all PWP but there is a little plot in there so I hope you guys enjoy it! YAY! Thank you! xx

The adrenaline was pumping threw Harry and Zayn as they raced up to their shared hotel room, deciding to climb the stairs to there room on the fifth floor instead of bothering with the elevator. Harry managed to pin Zayn on a wall between the third and forth floor. 

“Daddy please…” Zayn whimpered out.

“What do you want princess?” Harry asked nosing along Zayn’s jaw line.

“I-I want you to fuck me, please, I was a good boy today, I was your good little princess.” Harry bit down hard on where Zayn’s neck met his shoulder.

“You’re not only a dirty little whore but you’re a lying one at that.” Harry said after running his tongue over the bite he created. “I saw you on stage today, whispering to Liam and Niall and you even let Louis slap your ass. Is that what you like? Do you like to be handled by different men?” Harry spoke slowly as he trailed his hands up and under Zayn’s shirt, sucking a dark mark on Zayn’s neck.

Zayn whimpered out throwing his head back and when he didn’t answer Harry pulled away and grabbed Zayn’s hand running the rest of the way up the stairs.  
When they reached their hotel room Harry quickly pulled out the key and swiped it opening up the door. As soon as the door clicked behind them Harry was forcing Zayn on the bed with a tight hold on his arm.

“Sit.” Harry spoke to Zayn and he did as he was told sitting down on the end of the bed looking up at Harry with big hopefully eyes. Harry looked down at Zayn smirking before lifting his shirt up and over his head and then shucking off his shoes along with his jeans and briefs. Zayn tried so hard to not look down at Harry’s cock because he knew if he did he would be punished but he couldn’t resist and let his eyes wander down Harry’s body.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing princess?” Harry spoke abruptly causing Zayn to look up and whimper out,

“I-I’m sorry Daddy, I didn’t mean to, please don’t punish me…” Zayn trailed of but Harry was already pulling Zayn by the hair and demanding he kneel in front of him.  
“Open.” Harry demanded and Zayn did as he was told opening his mouth wide for Harry to thrust into his mouth. Harry pushed all the way in letting the sounds of a gagging Zayn fill his ears. He pulled out and started to shallowly thrust into Zayn watching as tears started to spill out from the corner of his eyes. 

“You like that baby? Getting face fucked by my cock?” All Zayn could do was nod and let out a moan that vibrated up Harry’s cock, which caused him to pull out suddenly. 

“Up and take your close off.” So Zayn did as he was told as quickly as possible scrambling on the bed as soon as he was completely naked. 

“Hands and knees.” Harry stated slowly stroking himself while watching Zayn fumble to his hands and knees. Harry quickly took the lube out of the side drawer and slicking up his cock; he slowly walked up behind Zayn and spread his cheeks apart admiring the end of a shiny silver butt plug. He pushed on it, which caused Zayn to almost scream out a very audible, “Daddy!” 

“Daddy what?” Harry said pushing on the butt plug with his forefinger.

“Fuck me Daddy. God please fuck me!” Zayn said pushing back to meet Harry’s hand pushing on the butt plug. Harry suddenly pulled out the plug with a loud suction noise and slipped his cock in right after. Zayn moaned out at the contact, being stretched out even more by Harry’s cock. Harry kept still for a little bit before getting the okay to move forward by Zayn whimpering out a quiet little Please.

Harry started to thrust relentlessly into Zayn, spanking him every time he would thrust in, he knew he was pounding ruthlessly into Zayn’s prostate when he fell forward, his face hitting the cold duvet and the only thing that could be herd in the room was skin on skin contact that Zayn yelling out the word Daddy. 

After a few thrusts Harry could feel his orgasm building up and he leaned over and whispered in Zayn’s ear, “Come on princess, can you come for Daddy?” and with that Zayn spurt white hot all over the duvet underneath him with a broken cry of Harry’s play name, Daddy. With the tight sensation of Zayn around him Harry pushed in a few more times before he was coming hotly into Zayn.

“Fuck.” Harry moaned out as he slumped on top of Zayn breathing heavily. As they were coming down from their highs and there breathing regulated itself again Harry carefully pulled out and walked himself into the bathroom grabbing a small towel and wiping himself and then Zayn down. 

Tossing the towel on the nightstand he brought Zayn to his chest and cuddled him close whispering,

“You did so good baby. I’m so proud of you, my good little princess.” And all Zayn could do was cuddle closer into Harry’s chest and smile to himself at the praise.

~*~

“I can’t fucking take this anymore! Jesus fucking Christ Liam!” Niall practically screamed from where he was laying face down on the floor.

“What do you expect me to do huh? Go up to Harry and be like, “Oh hey so Louis, Niall, and I were thinking if it was okay with you that you’d let us fuck Zayn.” Yeah I don’t think that would play out very well Niall.” Liam deadpanned from where he was sitting on the bed.

“No I think it would work.” Louis spoke up from where he was sitting at the end of the bed.

“What?” Liam and Niall spoke out in unison.

“I mean think about it okay.” Louis said, “We hear them have sex all the fucking time and every time it’s gotten kinkier and kinkier, but form the beginning Harry’s always asked something along the lines of, “Is that what you like being man handled by different guys?” And well we’re different, we’re not Harry so maybe he’d go for it.”

“That’s just something you say during sex to get the other one off Louis, you know that.” Liam spoke from his side of the bed. Niall got up and sat down next to Louis facing Liam.

“No, I think Louis has a point like what if we just asked. It wouldn’t hurt anybody and what’s the worst that could happen? Harry say no?” 

“Yeah that or he beat the shit out of all three of us.” Liam said.

“He wouldn’t do that, you know he wouldn’t.” Louis spoke up from where he was sitting. “I’ll even ask him. Who can deny my Irish charm?” Niall spoke with a smile.  
Liam just huffed out in annoyance before saying, “Okay… Okay fine we’ll ask him but when he gets mad at us I’m saying I had no part in this.”

Niall got up quickly heading toward his bag on the floor.

“I’m going to ring him right now.” 

“Why? Just go over and ask him, I just herd him get up to go pee.” Louis said from where he was standing next to the wall with his ear up against it.

“But I’m nervous.” Niall pouted. Louis just scoffed at his statement grabbing his and Liam’s hand and heading out of their room and towards Harry’s door. Once they got there Louis knocked on the door waiting for somebody to answer. When Harry opened the door with a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel wrapped around his waist Louis deemed it acceptable to pull him out into the hall.

“Wah da fuck er you doeng?” Harry managed to say with the toothbrush still in his mouth. Louis sputtered a little before pushing Niall in front of him. Niall took a big breath before saying,

“We want to fuck Zayn.” Harry choked on his toothpaste as soon as Niall’s words left his mouth; he put a finger up stating for them to wait there as he headed back inside to what they presumed to be to wash out his mouth.

“He’s inside there right now laughing at our statement.” Liam said with his face in his hands. “Oh don’t be such a negative Nancy.” Louis said rubbing his back. And then Harry was pulling open the door again and stepping out.

“Okay, so let me get this right, you guys.” Harry said pointing at Niall, Liam, and Louis. “Want to fuck Zayn?” All three of them nodded shyly, a small smile played at the corners of Harry’s mouth before he spoke again,

“Okay, tomorrow after the show sound good to you guys?”

“What the fuck are you serious mate?” Louis said wide-eyed.

“Yeah, we’ve been talking about trying new stuff in the bedroom and I’d think he’d really love this.” 

“Uh, yeah okay. Meet at your room around twelve?” 

“Yeah that sounds great, alright see you guys tomorrow.” And with that Harry walked back inside closing the door behind him leaving a very flustered, Louis, Liam, and Niall. 

~*~

The next day went by quit slowly for four of the boys, Zayn being absolutely mindless to what they have planned but as soon as they were walking off the stage after What Makes You Beautiful they kept checking their watches on their phones.

“Wow, looking forward to something Liam?” Zayn said as he watched him check his phone for the forth time.

“Um… Something like that.” Liam said back shyly. The ride back to the hotel was quiet and as they filed out of their van they all went up to their designated hotel rooms while Zayn and Harry stood outside there’s making out.

Harry reached out placing his hand on Zayn’s ass squeezing it gently causing the plug that he was wearing to push up against his prostate slight.  
“Daddy.” Zayn whimpered out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“I have a surprise for my princess.” Harry said looking down at Zayn.

“Really?” Zayn spoke eagerly.

“Yeah, why don’t you go on and head inside and get undressed for me while I go get it okay?” 

“Okay!” Zayn spoke back turning around and fumbling with the key before it clicked open and he was running inside. Harry laughed to himself before shutting the door and heading down to Louis, Liam, and Niall’s room knocking on the door.

Louis swung the door open laughing while looking up at Harry,

“Oh hey mate we were just about to head over.”

“I know I just came by to lay some ground rules.”

“Oh, okay! Come on in then.” Louis said opening the door wider.

Harry walked in and sat down on the couch before saying,

“Alright so you guys must wear condoms when you fuck him, you will do as I say, and Zayn will do as I and you guys say but no matter what you guys must listen to me no matter what Zayn says you guys listen to me okay?” Harry said standing up and heading towards the door.

“Okay.” The three of them said trailing behind Harry.

The four of them made it to Zayn and Harry’s room and when Harry opened the door the sound of Zayn’s whimpers filled their ears. 

“Alright wait here and get naked.” Harry said walking further into the room.

“Hey princess.” Harry said looking down at the view in front of him. Zayn was spread out on the bed tapping the plug with his middle finger and whimpering loudly.  
“H-Hi Daddy.” Zayn spoke.

“Do you want your surprise angel?” 

“Y-Yes please Daddy.” Zayn rasped out. 

“Alright guys come on in.” And with that Liam, Louis, and Niall walked into the bedroom to a very exposed Zayn, them being exposed and massively hard as well.  
Zayn immediately tried to cover himself up and he squeezed his eyes shut blushing.

“Nah-ah angel, stay the way you are.” Harry spoke so Zayn did as he was told, leaving his legs spread open and his eyes shut tight.

“Aww look at my pretty little princess, blushing like a virgin.” Harry cooed in Zayn’s ear. “The boys here want to fuck you baby, do you want that? Do you want them to fuck you?” Zayn nodded eagerly still blushing and whimpering not stopping his movements with his middle finger on the plug. Harry got up from the bed and stripped himself of his closes.

“Who do you want to fuck you first princess?” Harry asked sitting down next to Zayn. Zayn slowly opened his eyes to take in the scene before him. He noticed that Louis, Liam, and Niall were standing at the end of the bed lazily stroking themselves but when he made eye contact with Niall, Niall let out an airy moan. 

“I want Niall Daddy.” Zayn spoke looking up at Harry. Harry nodded and then signaled Niall over, he tossed a condom and a bottle of lube towards him and Niall gladly accepted them, slicking up his cock and then rolling the condom on and then slicking himself up again after that. 

Niall looked back at Harry waiting for the okay to remove the plug from Zayn and he nodded so Niall leaned over Zayn slowly pulling out the plug with a wet pop and then sliding himself in.

“Just start thrusting Niall, Zayn can take it.” So Niall obliged gripping Zayn’s hips tight and pounding into him, not giving Zayn anytime to adjust to his size. Zayn immediately threw his head back against the pillow and cried out, tears starting to spill out from the corner of his eyes and Harry bent down kissing them away and saying,

“You’re being such a good boy for Niall baby, taking his cock like that. Tell Niall how much you love his cock.” Niall looked up from where he was watching himself pound into Zayn and met Zayn’s eyes; who let out a long audible moan and said,

“I-I love y-your cock Niall, fil-filing me up like that.” Liam let out an audible, “Fuck" and started to stroke himself faster.

“Come here Li.” Harry said motioning himself over to where he was sitting. So Liam got up and moved to where Harry was once sitting.

“Do you want Liam’s cock in your mouth princess? Be his little cock princess.” Harry said and Zayn only nodded before lifting his head up and taking Liam’s cock in his mouth swirling his tongue around the head. 

“Fuck, I’m going to come.” Niall stated before he thrusted a few more times and spilled into the condom with a loud moan closing his eyes shut and riding out his orgasm. Niall quickly pulled out and Louis was already up and off the sofa and putting a condom on his cock. 

“Can I? Or is he to sensitive?” Louis asked looking at Harry.

“He can take it. Can’t you angel?” Harry said looking back at Zayn who was now swallowing Liam’s cock down his throat, Zayn’s eyes met Harry’s blushing before he let out a moan that vibrated threw Liam’s entire body causing him to throw his head back and pull out of his mouth. “Don’t want to come like this.” Liam stated before sitting back down next to Zayn. 

Liam took in the site of the way Zayn looked, dark flushed cock resting on his abdomen, pre cum leaking out everywhere and then his gaze drifted down further to where Louis was kneeling.

“Can I flip him over on his hands and knees?” Louis asked looking at Harry.

“Yeah go ahead.” Harry stated form where he was hovering over Zayn.

“Alright up and over Zayn.” Louis said padding his hip. So Zayn flipped himself over and got up on his hands and knees. Louis spread his cheeks apart and quickly slipped himself in with a loud hiss, “Fuck, you’re still so tight even after Niall fucked you.” Louis stated as he started to snap his hips forward. All Zayn could do is whimper as his body shook with the force Louis was using to thrust into him. His mouth hung open and his face dropped in-between his arms. 

“Look up!” Harry snapped at Zayn and Zayn quickly shot his head up arching his back, giving Louis a different angel and now he was hitting his prostate dead on.  
“Daddy please.” Zayn said meeting Louis’ thrust now.

“Please what baby?” Harry said making his way over to Zayn. 

“I want my mouth to be filled.”

“Liam, I want you to fuck Zayn’s mouth and then come all over it. Would you like that baby? To be covered in somebody else’s come?” All Zayn could do was nod and shut his eyes tight willing himself not to come until he was told to.

“I asked you a question princess.” Harry said sternly.

“Yes!” Zayn half yelled, leaking pre cum all over the duvet. 

And with that Liam made his way over to Zayn and positioned himself in front of him, Louis slowed down giving Liam enough time to work up a rhythm and then Louis to start and pick up speed again. Soon they had a steady rhythm working for both of them. Zayn was spilling hot tears all down his face as Liam gripped his hair and tugged on it roughly. Everything was so overwhelming to him, having his hips gripped like that, constant pressure on his prostate, and his throat being used by Liam.

“Fuck, I’m gong to come.” Louis stated gripping Zayn’s hips tighter and pounding in even faster. Causing Zayn’s mouth to go slack and Liam to hold Zayn’s head down. Zayn started to choke as Louis came hotly into the condom pulling out and walking over to where Niall was sitting on the couch. Liam pulled out again fucking his mouth shallowly. 

Harry got up from where he was sitting and walked over behind Zayn,

“Fuck look at you princess, you’re all stretched out from being fucked twice, Do you want my cock now, do you want to come from Liam and I fucking you on both end?” Harry stated and Liam pulled out enough for Zayn to answer.

“Yeah… Please Daddy, please.” Zayn rasps out, limbs shaking and cock heavy and full underneath him. So Harry fucked into him fast and rough, gripping his hips tightly and pulling Zayn back to meet his thrusts, Zayn cried out again, tears spilling over again and running down his face.

“Fuck his face Liam.” Harry stated digging his thumbs into Zayn’s dimples on his back causing Zayn to moan out Daddy on the top of his lung.

“Shut him up Liam!” Harry yelled and with that Liam thrust right back into Zayn’s mouth, bringing his cock all the way in every time before pulling out, they went like that for what felt like hours to Liam before he felt his orgasm building up inside him.

“Shit Harry, I’m gonna come.” 

“Go on Liam.” Harry said and Liam was amazed that he could be completely calm and collective while speaking right now but Liam could tell it was taking a lot out of him because his arms and legs were shaking almost as much as Zayn’s. Liam pulled out of Zayn and started to viciously stroke himself with Zayn’s spit, he gripped Zayn’s hair and pulled his hair back causing Zayn to open his mouth wide and look up at Liam and that’s all it took before he was coming all over Zayn’s face with a broken cry. Zayn tried to catch as much as he could on his tongue but it was difficult when Harry was still pounding into him.

Liam slumped back on the bed before he got up on wobbly legs and sat down next to Louis on the sofa. 

“Come?” Zayn rasped out.

“What was that baby, you wanna come?” All Zayn could do was nod before he bent down and whispered, “You’ve been a good little princess you can come baby.” And with that Zayn shot hotly all over the duvet, cock twitching for what seemed like minutes. Harry cried out then and came deep inside of Zayn slumping down over him. Before getting up, breath still erratic and making his way into the bathroom grabbing two flannels and throwing one over at Liam, Louis, and Niall on the couch and then walking over to Zayn and wiping him down before pulled the duvet off the bed and settled Zayn down inside.

“Come on guys he needs aftercare.” Harry spoke quietly into the room and Louis was the first one to get up and he shuffled inside the bed wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist and kissing him on the shoulder, “You did just a good job Zayn.” Louis spoke and soon Niall was climbing into bed, “Yeah, you did so fucking good.” And wrapping himself around Louis and settling his hands on Zayn.

Liam was the last to climb into bed on Harry’s side, wrapping himself around Harry and nuzzling into his back caressing Zayn’s stomach with his left hand. Harry leaned down and whispered sweet nothing’s into his ear as well as the other boys, and Zayn was a blushing crying mess between them, he felt so proud and happy that he made not only Harry happy everybody else. He felt so loved and proud of himself that he couldn’t stop crying but soon enough sleep crept over all five of them and they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcomed! Thank you. xx


End file.
